After the War
by theatheistfreak
Summary: This is my first HP fan-fic, but I hope you like it anyway! :D This is set after the end of the Second War, and follows Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione going on in their lives.
1. Chapter I- The Hospital Wing

After The War

Chapter I

The Aftermath

Harry Potter woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and completely forgot why he was there. He just remembered a green flash of light, a snake, lots and lots of blood, and a searing pain in his forehead. And then an old man next to him spoke. "I knew you would make it." Harry jumped six feet in the air at this comment, and remembered what had happened. It was over. Lord Voldemort was… gone. He looked to his left and saw the smiling form of Aberforth Dumbldore, and a stone dropped in his gut. He thought it was Albus Dumbledore, and remembered the faithful night in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He quickly shook the memory out and looked again at Aberforth. "Why are you here?" he asked, pensively, but was shocked at the sound of his own voice. He sounded hoarse, sickly almost, as if he had been deprived of water for days. He tried to sit up but his back screamed in agony, so he lay back down again. "Ron! Ron I think he's awake!" A familiar voice came from his right and he saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley staring back at him, looking no worse for wear. Cuts and bruises tattooed their faces, and Hermione had scarlet writing on her arm, though he couldn't quite work out what it was. Ron looked gravely at him. "We've been worried sick, mate." He said quietly, his voice full of malice and hatred. Harry could not quite work out why Ron was acting this way, but soon remembered. Horrid images of Fred Weasley's limp, lifeless form lying on the stone floor, Ginny Weasley being held by the throat by Bellatrix Lestrange, and Ron and Hermione's close escape from the Chamber of Secrets appeared in Harry's mind. "Ron, I'm-" He said hoarsely, but he was cut off from Ron who this time was looking right in his eyes. "You weren't there, Harry. You didn't SEE Fred get killed, you didn't SEE Ginny get captured, you didn't SEE me and Hermione almost get drowned in that stupid chamber!" His voice rose with every word, and Harry was starting to get exasperated. "Ron, look I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to endure those things, but I'm about to pass out, so come off it." Ron sighed with defeat and Harry saw a flood of red-haired people come through the hospital wing doors before he passed out.


	2. Chapter II- The Weasleys

Chapter II

The Wesley's

"Mum, I think he's waking up!" "Quiet Ginny, dear! He's in enough pain as it is!" "Mum I was just-!" "Ginny!" "What will we tell him about Lupin and Tonks?" "Bill, dear I think he already knows." "Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" "Molly, I think we should tell him when he wakes up." "Arthur, honey, we'll get to that when he comes to." All 8 Weasley's were now standing over his hospital bed, completely unaware he had heard the last few sentences of banter. Harry opened his eyes slightly. "Actually Mrs. Weasley," he said hoarsely "I already know about Lupin and Tonks." His vision was suddenly covered by a sea of red hair that was unmistakably Ginny Weasley's. "Ginny, get off him!" He was being strangled by one of Ginny's massive hugs, and there were tears running down her face. Once she was pulled off by Mrs. Weasley he looked at her, gave her a painful smile and croaked "Hi Ginny." She burst into tears, and ran from his bed, making Percy Weasley, one of the oldest Weasley children, to go after her. Harry looked to Bill and Charlie for advice. "Women." They both said in unison. Harry chortled a little before he remembered his throat was as dry as Percy's humor. "Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from beside him. "We've been so worried! We've been here for three hours, and Ginny has been crying for most of that time!" George chuckled a little. "Yeah, she only shut up when you were waking up." Harry was glad George still had some of his humor, even after all that had happened that day. Harry looked to his right, and saw that the beds once occupied by Ron and Hermione were empty. "Where have they gone?" Harry asked, painfully pointing to the two empty beds. "Oh." said Mrs. Weasley. "They went after Ginny, and are probably sitting in the Gryffindor Tower." Bill whispered to George, but loud enough for Harry to hear; "Or what remains of it." Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Mrs. Weasley, I've got to go." Harry said suddenly, and cringed at the pain in his ribs. She looked crestfallen. "Harry, don't you need-""No, sorry Mrs. Weasley, this is urgent." And with that Harry limped from the hospital wing up to the remains of Gryffindor Tower.


	3. Chapter III- Ginny

Chapter III

Ginny

Harry rushed up what seemed like a thousand steps, with each stair he stepped on ten more appeared to apparate in front of him. He finally reached the Common Room, and when he said the password to The Fat Lady (_Mandrake Sweat_) he climbed through the portrait hole only to see Ron, Hermione, and Percy comforting a sobbing Ginny. "I-I-I was s-s-sure he was dead! After h-h-he p-p-passed out after killing V-V-Voldemort" (Ron and Percy shuddered, and Hermione slapped them both) "I th-th-thought he was g-g-gone forever!" Harry felt extremely uncomfortable just standing there while his girlfriend cried her eyes out, so he edged his way over to the chair where she was sitting. She saw him sit down and instantly his left shoulder became her crying shoulder. "H-H-Harry I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry you had to see me l-l-like this. I was j-j-just so worried!" Harry spent the next twenty minutes comforting her while Ron and Hermione sat awkwardly staring into space. Eventually she calmed down and went to bed, and the three of them shared an eerie silence in which Harry was sure Lord Voldemort would come out of a corner and kill them all. _No. _Harry told himself. _You saw him die. He's gone for good._ Hermione eventually went to bed, and Ron did the same twenty minutes later, leaving Harry alone in the crumbling remains of the common room. Suddenly there was a _CRACK!_ and Kreacher the house elf appeared. He looked just as foul and old as usual and brought a twinge of sadness at his Godfather's demise two years ago. "Filthy half-blood destroying the dark lord, Mistress could have done it, a pure blood, not a half-blood with his mudblood friend and blood-traitor-" "Kreacher!" Harry said, agitated. "What are you doing here?" Kreacher bowed, looking angry. "Kreacher is here to inform Master that The Dark Lord has been vanquished." Harry felt even angrier. "Kreacher, I knew that! I vanquished him!" Kreacher looked murderous. "Kreacher did not know that, Kreacher didn't think masters mudblood friend-""OUT!" Harry screamed, feeling his insides bubbling up. With a loud _CRACK!_ and a nasty word at Harry Kreacher disapparated, leaving Harry alone in the common room, in front of the fire. Harry saw Ron come down the stairs, looking scared. "Hey." He muttered. "Heard you shouting, so I came down to check." Harry felt a surge of gratitude towards his friend. "I'm fine; Kreacher was here, being a git as usual." Ron chuckled at this, and Harry gave a small smile that made his cuts sear with pain. Ron looked around awkwardly. "I'll be… getting to… bed." He said quietly, and Harry let him go. A few moments after Ron had gone Ginny had appeared at the stairs. "Harry?" She said nervously. "Yeah?" He asked, curious. "Can I talk to you about- about today?" She sounded on the verge of tears, and she sat down. "What's up?" He asked nicely. She smiled a smile that he had not seen in a long time. "Harry I-I'm just so happy that you're alive. After all of this, I just can't believe it's over." Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, now I can finally live a normal life without being afraid Voldemort was going to curse me at every turn." Ginny giggled, and Harry felt the same swooping sensation he always got when she was around. "Mum's taking us home tomorrow, so we should get packed." And they kissed. Harry wanted it never to end, to wait here forever, and not worry about Hogwarts, or The Dursleys, or anything. But Ginny broke off and Harry went up to the dorm.


	4. Chapter IV- The Burrow

Chapter IV

The Burrow

As soon as everyone was packed tomorrow they all apparated to the Burrow in pairs; Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy, George and Molly, and Arthur by himself. When they had all arrived Ron immediately went to the kitchen. "Ron!" Hermione shouted, exasperated. "Wha', Ermione?" Ginny and Harry laughed and Hermione just sighed. Ginny went up to her room, and Harry, Ron and Hermione started talking. Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "So, what now?" Ron looked confused. "Whadd'ya mean 'What now'?" Hermione was seething with anger. "I mean," she said through gritted teeth "What do we do now that we're out of Hogwarts?" Harry knew his response instantly. "I'm becoming an Auror." Ron nervously muttered; "Me too…" Hermione smiled at the two of them. "Alright, I'm getting a position in the 'Misuse of Magical Objects' department at the Ministry." "Of course she'd be perfect for that." Ron muttered to Harry, and they both snickered. Just then Ginny walked down and Harry was about to ask her, but she cut across him. "I heard, I heard." Harry cracked a smile. "So, what about you, Ms. Weasley? A professional Quidditch player for England?" Ginny laughed in mock sarcasm. "Close, Mr. Potter, but not for England. I've already gotten an invitation by the Hollyhead Harpies to tryout." Ron's jaw dropped. "The HARPIES!? You got with the Harpies!?" Ginny sighed. "Yes my dear brother the Harpies." Harry spoke up. "The Harpies asked me, but I turned it down. I would rather catch Death Eaters than play Quidditch, believe it or not." Ron looked even more confused. "You turned down the Harpies? I always knew you were mental, but not that mental!" They all laughed, and as it was almost midnight they all went to bed. Before Harry got into his room Ginny asked; "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute? In here?" she gestured to her room. Seeing as it wasn't too late, he agreed and stepped in. And Ginny closed the door.


	5. Chapter V- The Funerals

Chapter V

The Funerals

Harry woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before, just Ginny asking him into her room, and then going into his bed. This would happen almost every day, and when Harry asked Ginny about it, she simply giggled and said things like; "How could you forget?" and "Oh nothing." This was starting to annoy Harry, put the preparations for the funerals drove it out of his head. First would be Fred's funeral, then Lupin and Tonks' , and finally Mad Eye Moody's. Harry and Ron had the task of setting up the tables, wine glasses, and food, and the girls had to set up the decorations in the tent. On the day of Fred's funeral Harry put on his best suit and trousers, and was about to step out when George called him over. Curious, Harry stepped over. "Harry- Angelina and I are getting married." Harry was shocked, but admiring. "Well done! Congrats!" But George wasn't done. "I wanted Fred to be the best man but that… fell through." Harry saw a flash of anger in George's eye, but he continued to listen. "So we wanted you to be the best man. You and Ron, actually." Harry was amazed. "M-me? Really, I couldn't! I mean, yeah! Yeah th-that would be great!" A grin spread across George's face. "Thanks Harry!" And he went off to the tent. Harry stepped out and saw how depressing it looked. Everything was draped in black, and everyone was wearing a black suit or dress. Harry immediately saw Ginny crying in the back corner and rushed over to her. He put his arm around her, and led her over to the middle of the service, where the funeral was about to begin. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing in the back, trying not to be seen. Ron saw where Harry was looking and groaned. "Why's that little git at my brothers funeral?!" Ginny punched his arm and he shut up, as the service was starting. Harry saw a few tears coming from Ron's eyes, and Ginny lay her head on his shoulder. Harry drowned most of it out, and only heard "Fred Weasley, The Dark Lord" and "Harry Potter" When he heard his name Harry came back into focus. The old wizard said again "Harry Potter, would you like to say some words?" Harry nodded stiffly and stepped up to the podium. The year that he had taught Dumbledore's Army had prepared him for this, and the words flowed out of his mouth. "I knew Fred as a friend, as a brother, and as a mentor. He opened his own shop with Triwizard earnings, practiced and learned in Dumbledore's Army, and fought valiantly in battle after battle. I will never forget Fred, and I hope none of you will." Harry stepped down and saw Mrs. Weasley, silently clapping, and saw George, quiet tears falling from his face. Harry rejoined Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as they made their way back inside for the meal. Harry however, went up to his room and sat on his bed. After a while Ginny came in, looking concerned. Harry motioned for her to come in, and she locked the door, put silencing charms on the room, and turned the lights down.


	6. Chapter VI- Back to Hogwarts

Chapter VI

Back to Hogwarts

Harry woke up next to Ginny, and knew something was up. He shook her until she woke up.

"Uhhh- Harry?"

Harry's temper was rising.

"Yeah it's me, what the hell HAPPENED!?" Now she was awake.

"What do you mean 'what happened?'" She sounded just as angry.

"Well I just woke up with you IN MY BED!"

Ginny was now standing so she was about his height.

"Well isn't OBVIOUS!? Or has a year away from Hogwarts dulled your senses!?"

A dawning realization hit Harry.

"That's why you keep wanting to 'talk' to me before I go to bed! We've been-"

Ginny sighed. "Now you realize."

Harry was livid "You're SEVENTEEN!"

"Yes, and you're eighteen, so it's legal."

"Yeah, but what if your mum finds out!?"

"She won't, I put locking and silencing charms on the doors and walls."

Harry was flabbergasted, but it was as if a light bulb had appeared over Ginny's head.

"Now I don't have to put memory charms on you every time…"

Harry groaned. "At least I'm going back to Hogwarts. I got a letter from Professor McGonagall saying I got my own dorm room."

Ginny grinned mischievously. "That doesn't mean you'll always have complete privacy."

"What do you mean-?"

"Harry, I'm in your year now. You're doing 7th year, and so am I."

Harry was awestruck. "And…?"

"If you want this little 'thing' to continue…"

Harry grinned. "Well first I'll need a sample. No memories erased."

"You've got it, Mr. Potter."

Acting like nothing had happened that morning was hard, especially when Mrs. Weasley grilled them on where they'd been.

"I've been worried sick! You didn't come down to Diagon Alley, you didn't have breakfast, and it's now three in the afternoon, and you haven't even had breakfast!"

Harry chuckled. "We've been busy, Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny grinned. "VERY busy."

Mrs. Weasley looked from one to another, then dismissed it as playful teasing between couples. "Well, you better get packed, I have all your stuff here. Oh, and Harry dear, we got you a present."

Behind the mountains of books, cauldrons and brooms lay a cage that contained a small Barn Owl, no bigger than Hedwig was.

Harry started to protest. "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have to-"

He was cut off by Mrs. Weasley shoving the cage in his arms. "You better get packed, it's almost 4:30."

He took the cage, his books, his cauldron, his Quidditch supplies, and his potions ingredients, and went up to his room. After packing he went to Ginny's door, knocked, and was almost thrown back by how forcefully she threw open the door.

"Whoa! It's not time to go yet! I wanted you to name him." He held out the owl, which was now resting on the arm of his jacket.

Ginny delicately took him and he instantly snuggled up against her. "Hmm… he looks like a Hoot or Hooter… I'll go with Hooter."

Harry took him back. "Hooter it is then." He gave her a quick kiss, and shut her door.

At ten the next morning they all apparated to the Leaky Cauldron in pairs. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They got a bus to Kings Cross, and in no time were standing in front of the magnificently scarlet Hogwarts Express. In less than a minute they had all said goodbye and were finding their own compartment. They had soon found one, and Harry and Ron occupied themselves by making things float or talking about Quidditch, and Ginny and Hermione were talking about their boyfriends and what spells they would learn.


End file.
